


Bulkmeister (Leet chose the name)

by SashaValeria



Category: Parahumans Series - Wildbow
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:08:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26804146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SashaValeria/pseuds/SashaValeria
Summary: No one really knows if it's the result of a trigger, a power manifestation, or some sort of biotinker creation, but Über and Leet have a new teammate. Über isn't too happy about it.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Bulkmeister (Leet chose the name)

**Author's Note:**

> For the life of me I could not find canon names for either of these two. I know Leet is often Kevin or something similar, and Über usually has a name that starts with a "D", so meh. Day 3 artober, "Bulky"

“No Kevin, you can’t keep it in the house,” Daniel shouted at his partner. “How would we feed it?!”

“I don’t know, Dan, maybe with some FOOD!” was Kevin’s oh so intelligent rebuttal. Which didn’t actually address the main concern. Because of course not.

“Kev that’s not what I meant at all and you know it please for the love of god just put it back outside,” Daniel shouted from his position in the house’s kitchen looking into the living room. At the ‘pet’ Kevin had brought home. Because he hated having a clean and good house, obviously.

“I can’t just ‘put him outside’, and it’s not like we have a landlord or something. We live in an abandoned warehouse. Come on, he can live in the loft, we’ll ask Bitch to help with food and stuff,” Kevin pleaded, “I’ll make armor for him and we can do that Monster Hunter idea.”

At that, Daniel paused and sighed, putting his face in his hands and his hands on the countertop. “Kev you don’t even know if it’s a dog. And if it is a dog, it might already be Bitch’s. And if it’s a dog and _not_ Bitch’s, she’ll just want it. If it’s _not_ a dog, how would she help feed it?” After that little tirade, he stood back up and went over to where his computer was in the office, calling back, “I’ll give Tattletale a call, see if she and Bitch can come over and help.” Kevin started fist pumping and making excited noises, causing Daniel to shout, “Don’t get too excited! You still gotta make that armor!”, which, ironically, only made Kevin more excited.

He turned to the massive vaguely canid shaped beast lazing about next to him, which even whilst laying down with its head on its paws was at least 10 feet tall, and absolutely massive in girth, and proclaimed, “I shall name thee, Bulkmeister, and thee shall be my glorious steed whom I shall ride in to battle with my vicious enemies!” The newly dubbed Bulkmeister just chuffed and rolled over, crushing at least 10 decrepit boxes of miscellanea left over from the warehouses warehousing days. Kevin cooed, “aww, you’re already destroying like the best of them.” Daniel sighed from the connected office, causing Lisa to laugh over the phone. Nothing in his life was ever easy around Kevin.


End file.
